Town Of Percy: End's Beginnings
Welcome to the Town Of Percy. Small, average, relaxing, and the place where you know you can come whenever...it's home. Percy is what everyone needs sometimes; especially this Summer. In this roleplay by SweeTea, your character will get the sense of just regular life...... No burning down buildings; not that one bad guy everyone needs to stop. Just no. Not this time. Can you give your character a break? Settle down. 'Plot' Town of Percy is made to be the average town. When people come in, there's a powerful force feild that takes away powers, leaving them with only skills the average person naturally develops through physical practice and such. Based of of the show "Bates Motel"(I actually found the preview watching YouTube; I don't think I ever saw it on TV xD), after a woman (in this roleplay her name is Kenna White) buys a Motel, strange things have been happening around town and she fears for her son (in this roleplay Don White) who actually might be the root of the problems..... Due to their financial place, they are going t have to stay until they get more money, which leaves the mother to slowl see why the bad things have been occouring. 'Setting' If you've ever been camping in a foresty area or gone to Oregon (whoooo Orgeon :D!!!), you are already familiar with the setting for Town of Percy. It's just this woods-y area with a lots of pine trees (some peeps call them Christmas trees to but they're HUGE). SO, each character has thier own cabin or is dorming with a friend :). 'Rules' *only SweeTea can write in bold...muahahahhahaha *No killing eachother *no smoking or DRUGS *Please ask if your character wants to hold a big event *Characters will die. Not yours, but may tht I will make up. Teachers, kids in class, officials. Many of them will die so be prepared. i'm not telling anyone who exactly is going to die because honestly not even I know at ths point. I want this to be exciting. But, don't expect any bloody description of a murder unless your character happened to be there. M'k. *Makin' out and kissing is OK, but no further peeps. DON'T BE DESCRIPTIVE THOU THAT JUST MAKES EVERYONE FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE D: *Respect everyone and don't be a huge butt. 'Characters' *Amelia the Rabbit (ST) *Kizzy the Otter (ST) *Kendra the Mink (ST) *Hazel the Cat (ST) *Prisma the Japanese Red Fox (ST) *Saren Arcturias (Saren) *Mars the lightning wolf (Saren) * Sawyer the cat(Red) * Raskustung the Fox (Phantaze) * Koolutus the Fox (Phantaze) * Crymson the Cat (Apollo) * Junior the Hedgehog (Apollo) * Vert The Mink (Alphonse) * Ravoka the Wolf (R67) * Luciana the Mink (R67) * Xeno the Hedgehog (R67) Side characters and Officals *Miss Agea *Kenna and Don White *Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat (they're older in this roleplay; about late 20's to early 30's) *Mayor Anon *Juno the Mink *Kae the Hedgehog *Andrew the Deer *Mowie the Kitten *Villia the Sea Lion 'Roleplay Area' Directions #Press "edit" on the Roleplay Area chapter; otherwise that little pencil. #Write a descriptive paragraph on: *why your character comes to town of percy *where your character comes from *when o they plan on leaving (after summer, or do they plan on staying if everything goes well?) *how is Town of Percy going to make your character's life different? (in their eyes; do they think a little relax time is what they need because the character undregoes stress? What? Write it.) If you need an example to look at, feel free to refer to mine. Note yours will not be as long as mine...... IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW THAT EVERYONE SHOULD READ ARE WRITTEN IN BOLD!!!! Pulling up in a hot pink beach-ready convertible, five girls step out giggling and laughing fixing wind blown hair in tank-tops and bikinis. The tallest one is Amelia: though this red rabbit is shy around the average person she's the funny one in her group and likes to make everyone laugh. The loud grey cat eating a Popsicle is Hazel: carefree and reckless, this one is sure to get herself in trouble if not supervised by her gang....Tugging at the bottom of Hazel's bikini strap is Kizzy the Otter. Much like Hazel, Kizzy is carefree; but not reckless and as outgoing. This curly-haired blue otter is a good girl and tries her best to follow her big sister figure Amelia. Prisma, the blonde carrying a pink glitter cell phone trying to bring herself to stop laughing so madly, is cute, funny, and a little bit dorky.....Super savvy with tech, this cute kitsune is a little walking hip tech book. Lastly, stepping out of the car majestically in a little pink kimono is the space-colored mink named Kendra. After getting permission from her father Papa-san, Kendra is very excited to come on this little field trip with her friends for the summer. Near the convertible, a black harley motorcycle was seen running as the riders, a yellow lynx with a closed brown hooded trench coat, faded blue jeans with a cartoony skull belt and cyan and lime green shoes, and a younger looking blue and green wolf with no shirt, dark orang gloves, blue jeans and no shoes stepped off the bike. The yellow lynx, known as Saren took off his helmet and smirked. The blue and green wolf, known as Mars just stretched his limbs. They both came to Percy as a sort of vacation and to escape a few things, most of which were caused by the two. Saren and Mars are siblings and they stuck together like glue, even from the aschelands. Their place of birth. They plan on staying if things go well for them, they came to this town because no one knows them and they wanted to start fresh. Vert is seen skateboarding past the convertible, heading back to his house. He gets off the skateboard, and walks into the house. "Dad, I'm home!" Vert said. A gray wolf, who was at his study room, is wearing a military suit and glasses. "Oh, hey, Vert!" Vert's father said. His name is Jack "The Rabbit" Wheeler, and works for G.U.N. as a military sergeant. A couple arrives to town of Percy. They have been looking for a place to relax from hiding from police since their powers. They have decided to stay in the town, until they have been forgotten in their home town called "Opal town". "This place seems to be relaxing enough" Koolutus, a red fox said. "Yeah. U am tired of the wild life in our home town" Raskustung, a cyan fox said. "Why did I convince myself to come with you guys?" asked a green hedgehog, known as Xeno. "Aw c'mon, it won't be that bad. This will only be for a few months." replied a light-brown mink, known as Luciana. "Yeah, we just want to lay low and relax for a while. That's all." replied a brown wolf, known as Ravoka. "Yes, I am aware of that, but... I just feel like with you two around, I'm gonna feel REALLY uncomfortable." explained Xeno. By this point, Ravoka and Luciana had fell into a deep romance with each other. "Relax! We got you your own cabin. You won't have to worry about a thing. Besides, would you either want to sleep in silence or all the noise Pyrrhos makes at night?" asked Ravoka. "Good point." Xeno said. Ravoka and Luciana went into their cabin to maybe maybe not do their thing, while Xeno went into the cabin right next to them. The five girls settled into the cabin, eager to go to the nearest lake. Prisma stated,"Haze, I don't think anyone's out there yet though, not even life guards-" "Oh my gosh Priz, stop being such a potato! We need to go and meet some boys."Hazel said, sitting upside down on the couch. "That's not why we're here though,"Kendra said, brushing her hair,"We came to spend time with each other...." "Eeeehhhh shutup hippie,"Hazel waved her finger Kendra as Amelia sat down next to her combing her hair with her fingers. "Kendra is right."Kizzy said,"Anyways, don't you have a boyfriend Hazel?" "Um, if I can remember...HE DIDN'T COME WITH US! It's not like he has some camera on me; he won't knooow~"Hazel sat up straight, wrapping her arms around Amelia. "You are so bad..."Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed. Vert heads outside back on the beach with a surfboard. He sticks the surfboard in the sand and then sits in hammock. Kendra, Kizzy, Amelia, Prisma, and Hazel go to the beach too. As Hazel, Prisma, Amelia, and Kizzy went down to the water, Kendra stood behind under a beach umbrella making sure the stuff didn't get stolen or something. Vert takes his glasses off and looks at Kendra in the distance (they're, like, yards away from each other so kendra can't see him.) Vert gets out the hammock and walks casually and slowly to Kendra, before tripping and falling face-first into a sandcastle a 5 year old hedgehog was building. "Ow." Vert mumbled. The child kicks Vert in the leg angrily. It didn't hurt; it was just insult to injury. Mars just stuck with Saren, both were keeping too themselves and generally trying to stay alone as Mars and Saren started building a sandcastle reminiscent of home. "I miss home Saren, when can we go back?" Mars asked. "I do not know.. But as long as we have each other, we should be ok. No one will tear us apart." Saren said in a grim, resolute tone. Kendra turns, fanning herself. Upon seeing seeing Vert, she looked to her friends before getting up and walking over to him. Covering the bottom half of her face with the fan, she walked over to Vert, holding her kimono so it wouldn't touch the sand. "Um.....hello.."she said. Vert gets off, shaking all the sand off of him. "Hi." Vert says with some sort of... Hawaiian surfer dude voice? Kendra tilts her head, putting her fan down and smiling. "I am Kendra. What's your name?" "Joseph. But people call me Vert." Vert smiles. "It's nice to meet you....From around here?"She asks, as Hazel creeps up behind Kendra, putting one finger on her lips and winking at Vert. "I've been in California all my life. It's home." Vert said, not even knowing that Hazel is behind Kendra. "That's wonderful. Excuse the following event."Kendra blushed, before grabbing Hazel by her bangs and pushing her on the sand. "Ow!"Hazel said as Kendra put her foot on Hazel's chest,"Sorry for disturbing your date. By the way, how's it goin' hottie?" Hazel winked at Vert. "I just met him and he prefers to be called Vert."Kendra said,"Don't hit on him Hazel there's a lot of other guys here.." "Don't worry I won't steal him from you..."Hazel smirked,"At least when ou're not with him-" "Hazel!"Kendra said, before turning to Vert. "Vert, this is Hazel. Somehow this thing is with me and it doesn't know how to behave..." "Cool! I have things, too!" Vert said, being the dumb*** he is. Kendra gave a little giggle,"Well,"she said,"I guess you know how it is then...." "Heh, yep." Vert said. "Sooooo, can you surf good?"Hazel said to Vert. "I've been surfing since I was 5. I have my board over there!" Vert looks over to the hammock where his board is at. "Let's see you then!" Hazel said getting up. "I'd like to see too!"Kendra smiled. Vert grabs his board and then runs towards the ocean. He jumps and while in mid-air, throws the surfboard underneath his feet. Landing on the surfboard, he iediately loses balance and falls into the water. Kendra gasps and Hazel bursts into a fit of laughter. "Uhgh, stop!" Kendra snaps, pulling Hazel's hair. "Aahaha ouch!!!! Q-quit-hahaha!!! Quit it!!!" Hazel said. Kendra removes her kimono and goes into the water to see if Vert is alright. "Vert!" Kendra said,"Are you alright?" Vert gives out a thumbs up. Kendra gives a smile. "You know, yo don't have to if you don't want to Vert.." "It's just how my family rolls." Vert smiles. Kendra puts her hair up. "Um, I'll be watching in the water..." "Alright." Vert said, scratching the back of his head. "Heh,"Kendra said awkwardly, before going deeper into the water for her to swim. "Wait..." Vert said. "You want me to come with you or... we'll see each other again?" "I'll come with,"Kendra said,"if you want me to stay." "It's your decision." Vert said. "Then I suppose I'll jon you."Kednra said. "Awesome!" Vert smiles. "Oh wait-- I have no idea where to go." "It's alright...Um, do you want to go get something to drink?"Kendra said. "Sure." Vert said. "All on me." "Sounds good." Kendra said, getting out of the water to go fetch her towel. (Kendra gets her towel and returns) Vert waves to Kendra Kendra waves back, going over to him. "Alright! Whever you're ready to go, Vert." "I'm always ready." Vert smiled. "Great; let's go then,"Kendra smiles, before heading in the direction of the bar. Vert follows. In the bar, it's clean and sort of nice, but a look of disgust appeared on Kendra's face as she took her seat. Not too far away, a green hedgehog had his arm wrapped around a girl Kendra didn't know. Kednra frowned, and the bar tender came. "What can I get you two?"the bar tender said. "I'll just have root beer and Kendra'll have... whatever she wants." Vert says. "I'll have soda,"Kendra sighed, before trying to cheer herself up,"Or wait no! I'll have ice tea." "That's her favorite,"a red male otter grabbed a set next to Kendra,"Hey, Ken." "Oh, Don..."Kendra said,"Hi." "You're back!"Don said happily,"I missed you a lot!" "I bet,"Kendra forced a smile, turning to Vert."Uh...Vert, this is Don. His mom has a motel on the far end of town...." "Hi."Don said, waving to Vert. "Hey, dude! Nice to see ya!" Vert waves. Kedndra felt very awkward sitting quietly as the drinks were served. "So, I haven't come out here since last summer! Has anything special happened?" Don asked Vert and Kendra. "Not really-- But I met Kendra." Vert said. "Hm,"Kendra smiled and blushed suddenly and uncontrollably."I-I met Vert....." Upon seeing Kendra act this way, Don's eyes became dilated and his ears went back. He felt his mind slowly fade away as he clenched a pencil in his fist--- "Don?"Kednra said worriedly,"Don?" "Huh?"Don said, breaking the pencil in his hand. "Ah crap, I'm bleeding...I'll be back..."Don said even though he wasn't actually bleeding, and headed out of the bar. "Strange....."Kendra said and knots went in her stomach. Vert drinks his root beer.... "Oh my gosh!"Kendr said,"I totally left my friends! Uh, sorry Vert! I'm going to have to see you later!"Kednra said, before taking a menu and the rest of the pencil Don broke, writing her cell number. "Here's my number,"Kendra leaves her number on the table,"Bye!" Vert waves as she leaves. He just stays where he's at, looking at the number. "Weird. Normally, it's me who gives out numbers." Vert continues drinking. Walking into town, to find a new job., Crym is strolling along the area with her pregant belly in her arms. She walks on with a smile and waves to those who greet her. Mars accidently bumps into Crym, not apologizing because he had too much on his mind as he rushed towards Saren's side. "W-what! H-ehy! Im carrying a baby in here!" she shouted at her emotions shifted. " You Frackin Jerk!" Mars doesn't respond, too deep in thought to care. "Ugh...such rude people..." she said holding her stomach. Saren paused, his feline hearing picking up what she said and he walked over to the pregnant Crym with Mars. "Excuse me miss... Care to say that again? I didn't quite catch that.. It sounded like you were insulting one of us." Saren said with a calm, business like tone. "She said that your friend needs to mind where he's running." said Junior who wasn't going to put up with people messing with his prgeant wife. "So. Is there a problem?" "Two actually, if she had an issue she could have just told me face to face instead of gossipping about it. Also, I would highly reccommend backing down." Saren, who is currently a refugee looking out for his kid brother and isn't going to be threatened over a women who couldn't bring it to his attention instead of gossipping, said in a calm tone with a hint of steel. "One, your friend should really consider how he almosed knocked my pregant wife over or bumped into her stomach. And two, how is she gossiping if she wasnt even near anyone at the moment. If anything you should know that she is going though her emotional changes, so half of the things she said proablly isnt intentional." "Friend?... More like kid brother. Also, still doesn't change the fact that some people might have more pressing issues or things on their minds than a women who is pregnant. Besides, I don't have time for crap from a woman who has mood swings the size of green hill zone and a guy who thinks it's a good idea to get in my face." Saren responded in the same neutral tone, as if he was dealing with an overinflated windbag. "Honey, let's just go, I dont want to be late for my internview." she said tugging at his arm. Junior just looked at Saren and walked on, prepared to ignore any backtalk that could be said as he walked his wife into the building that she had a job interview in." Saren turned around, inwardly relieved that he wouldn't have to fight someone as he walked off with Mars in order to explore the town and find something to do. Taking a seat in the waiting room, Junior watched as his wife went on into the manager's office to start on her interview. As Kednra hurried to the beach, her friends sat staring at her on beach chairs smiling. "Sorry guys,"Kendra said out of breath,"I got caught up with my new friend-" "Oh my god this is exactly what I was talking about!"Hazel said to Amelia, who couldn't help but giggle,"She totally wants to have this guy's babies!" "Oh shutup; I just met him,"Kednra but her hands on her knees, before sitting on the warm sand. "I'm glad."Amelia said,"You never talk to guys." "Don's here."Kendra frowned. All of the girls stopped smiling. "........Sh*t...."Hazel said sitting up, taking off her sunglasses. Don runs from the bar, holding his hand. and... wat? Crym walks out of the office with a smile on her face. She's been accepted into the company! "That's great honey, now we just need a place here...I wonder if there are any apartments.." said Junior who was walking her out of the building. Once Don is far away from the bar, he stops and starts to walk normally, passing by the cabins. Junior looked at some home listings and then saw a townhouse that looked very quaint. Don stops bu the townhouse, stepping in since it was viewable (all of them were). Saren and Mars stopped by the cabins and examined the inside of one before placing their stuff in, making sure to keep any and all sharp objects inside their bags on their persons at all times before walking out. "This cabin is mine for the duration of my vacation." Saren said. Mars stayedd silent. Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays